


被绑架后可以做什么

by stony_ll



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: M/M, 雀驼不逆
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stony_ll/pseuds/stony_ll





	被绑架后可以做什么

“朴佑镇你是不是偷偷喝酒了？”  
“为什么这么问？”  
“不是，你听听你刚才说的话，被人跟踪？你是什么绝世大帅哥吗还被人跟踪。”李大辉大笑出声，手啪啪的拍着裴珍映的胳膊。  
裴珍映忍着疼帮李大辉拦住了撸了袖子准备教训弟弟的朴佑镇。  
“佑镇哥，你绝对是想多了，被人跟踪这种事出现在我和珍映身上还差不多，”李大辉躲在裴珍映身后只露出一颗小脑袋，一本正经道，“就算真是被跟踪了，就你这身肌肉你怕什么？就算对方是180的壮汉也只有被你暴打的份吧。”  
看着李大辉真挚的样子，朴佑镇突然觉得这个弟弟说的好像还蛮有道理的，然而他还是推开裴珍映给了李大辉爱的教育。

朴佑镇在一片黑暗中清醒过来，后脑被人重击的地方隐隐作痛，眼前是黑色的布料——他被蒙住了双眼。双手被束缚在身后，双腿也被固定在座椅两侧，不知是什么材质做的束缚绳因为他的挣扎反而束缚得更紧，在他的手腕皮肤上勒出了粉色的伤痕。  
要是让李大辉知道了，肯定要笑话自己白练了一身肌肉。  
虽然失去自由和视觉，但朴佑镇一点紧张的意思都没有，反而脑子里想东想西的，晃着脑袋，鼻翼煽动着，仿佛要靠嗅觉去分辨自己身在何处。  
身前大概很远的地方传来男性的短促的轻笑声，朴佑镇立刻竖起耳朵，视线隔着黑布去寻声音来源。  
“你是谁？”  
“你不说话是不是怕我听出你的声音？”  
“你一直在跟踪我对吧？你想做什么？”  
“你现在放了我，我会考虑不报警的。”  
“说话！”  
朴佑镇耳边是自己声音留下的回音，毫无回应的问话让他怀疑自己幻听了。下一秒衣料摩擦的声响证明了这里还存在另一个人的事实。  
视觉受阻后听觉变得敏锐起来，朴佑镇可以清晰听到皮带搭扣解开的声音，还有衣物摩擦是微小的静电噼啪炸开的声音。朴佑镇在脑海里将声音具象成了画面——这个人在一件件的脱光自己。  
10月降温后冷得有些一反常态，纵是火力旺盛的朴佑镇在外出时也乖乖套上了薄羽绒服，但现在他那件黑色的羽绒服早已不知去向，身上只留下了他最爱的那件黑色卫衣，此时的他竟然为这个不知名的人感到了寒冷。  
对方迈着缓慢的步伐一点点走向自己，他的脚步声太轻了，如果不是朴佑镇现在听力比平日更灵敏，他绝对听不到对方的靠近。  
朴佑镇不知道该说什么，对方沉默到底的态度让他清楚的明白，自己的任何问话都没有意义。对方站了一会儿，有些颤抖的坐上了朴佑镇的大腿，似乎真的是冷了，他钻进了朴佑镇的怀里，双手紧紧环住朴佑镇的脖颈，肌肤相亲的地方，冰凉的皮肤逐渐被朴佑镇温暖。  
对方这种取暖的行为弄得朴佑镇很不舒服，先不说冷不冷，就对方的体重压在朴佑镇已经有些坐麻的大腿上，针扎一下的痛让朴佑镇倒吸了口气，对方似乎比自己高不少，这个姿势朴佑镇的整张脸都被摁在对方平坦的胸口——而他竟然真的连上衣都没穿。  
听着对方胸腔里剧烈的心跳声，朴佑镇觉得好笑，跟踪绑架的人竟然也会紧张。  
“你绑我过来给你当暖炉的吗？”朴佑镇说话时，感觉到自己的唇轻轻擦过了对方胸前的肌肤，又凉又软。  
对方似乎是痒了，扭着身体拉开了自己和朴佑镇的距离，但仅仅过了五秒钟不到，这人又把自己埋进了朴佑镇散着热气的怀抱。  
抱了不知道多久，朴佑镇觉得自己的大腿麻了又好，好了又麻，为了防止自己双腿废掉，他用头顶了顶对方，“你快起来，腿麻了！”  
对方有些慌张的站起来，膝盖碰到了椅子发出很大的声响，但就算这样，这个人也只是闷哼着，没有呼痛。  
“我绝对认识你，”朴佑镇笃定着，嘴里的尖牙都透着一股得意，“是旼炫哥吗？”  
对方看着朴佑镇有些臭屁的样子，鼓起了肉肉的脸颊，用了点力气掐了一下朴佑镇的脸颊肉。  
“嘶，”朴佑镇疼的吸了口气，虽然对方力道不大，但脸颊的肉嫩，稍微用点力都疼，“力气这么大难道是金东贤？”  
“不对，是不是冠霖啊？”  
“是圣……”  
未说完的话被对方用吻封住，朴佑镇在黑布后面瞪大了眼睛，猝不及防中牙关失手，对方灵巧的舌长驱直入的占领了朴佑镇的地盘，一寸寸的品尝着朴佑镇的味道，舌尖轻轻地舔过朴佑镇的虎牙，带来一阵的酥麻。对方的吻技过于娴熟，朴佑镇被吻得晕乎乎的，舌头不由自主的和对方纠缠着，来不及吞咽的津液沾湿两个人的下巴，啧啧的水声听的人脸红心跳。  
突然对方咬了朴佑镇的舌头，朴佑镇吃痛的向后缩，嘴巴里爆开了一阵血腥味。对方欣赏着朴佑镇皱成一团的脸，心情很好的又吻了上去。这次他更加温柔的用舌头挑逗着朴佑镇，轻轻地舔着刚被自己咬过的地方，带着安抚意味的吮吸着。  
“虽然我不讨厌和你接吻，但你是不是应该告诉我你是谁？”朴佑镇在对方停下的时候，又一次问道。  
这次对方更沉默了，如果朴佑镇能看到，就会知道对方清秀漂亮的脸上写满了不高兴，肉嘟嘟的唇紧紧抿着，一双葡萄眼带着水光的，仿佛下一秒就要委屈的掉眼泪。  
朴佑镇听不到回答，小小的叹了口气。  
“停手吧，在我还没生气前。”  
“你知道如果被我知道了你是谁，你下场会很惨吧。”  
“呀！变态！”  
对方被突然放大的声音吓住，积蓄的眼泪夺眶而出。  
他一直是父母的好儿子，学校里的好学生，步入社会后也在努力的做一个好人，他从未想过自己会成为一个跟踪狂，甚至是绑架犯。  
第一次因为爱慕跟在朴佑镇身后看他回家时，仅仅是注视着对方的背影，偶尔的侧脸，他都觉得胸腔内被幸福填得满满当当，可是次数多了他的心里越来越空虚，为什么只能躲在暗处凝望他的背影呢？无数次他想走上前，装作偶遇和朴佑镇搭伴，都会在最后一刻失去勇气，转身继续做阴暗角落的偷窥者。  
他知道早晚有一天他会不满足跟踪偷窥，犯下更严重的错误。但他不知道那一天来的那么快。朴佑镇察觉了跟踪者的存在，虽然他的朋友不相信朴佑镇的话，但还是每天陪着朴佑镇回家，甚至帮朴佑镇找到了新的住所。  
他要离开自己了，仅仅是一个背影，他也不被允许拥有。  
恐慌之下他找出了上学时期练棒球用过的球棒，等他冷静下来时，朴佑镇已经倒在了他面前。  
也许从第一次开始就是错误。那我要不要，一错到底？  
仅仅一个念头，他已经将朴佑镇拖回了家，绑好受害者后，他坐在远处的沙发上，静静地等待，等待他的错误醒过来。  
他并不知道自己在哭什么。朴佑镇猜了那么多人，却永远不会猜到他是谁；朴佑镇哄骗着自己，用不讨厌做饵想要揭露自己的身份，目的不过是狠狠报复在他眼里行为变态的自己。无论是卑微又肮脏的单恋，还是无法挽回的错误，都不该是他哭泣的理由，他是个罪人，不配流泪。  
朴佑镇听着对方吸了吸鼻子，脚步轻轻的离开，过了一会儿对方回来了，听声音他还带了塑料袋子。对方似乎坐在了地上，手在袋子里扒拉着，像是终于找到了什么，袋子被放在了一旁。接下来又是长久的沉默。  
男人看着朴佑镇竖着耳朵倾听的样子，觉得有些可爱，但此情此景他很难扯出一个好看的笑容，明明他有着这世上最温暖的笑颜。  
他拧开了手里瓶子的盖子，将里面透明的液体倒在手掌，一股草莓味弥散开来，引得朴佑镇问了句“你在做什么”，他还是不回应，将沾满了液体的手慢慢伸向自己身后。  
先是食指试探的戳刺，沾了润滑液的手指很轻易的被后穴吞入，从未尝试过开拓的他贝齿轻咬，将所有声音隐没。食指轻轻的抽插，适应之后，他又加入了中指，再然后是三指并拢的在后穴轻轻的抠挖。  
他没有这方面的经验，喜欢上朴佑镇后偷偷找了几部男同方面的影片学习，每次都是看到一半就脸红的关上，然后在脑子里想着朴佑镇的脸自慰。陆陆续续的他也了解了承受方需要做什么才能保证不受伤，但实践，他也是第一次。  
在货架上随便拿的润滑液不仅是草莓味的，还带着催情的效果，不了解这些的他渐渐觉得后穴热得要命，密密麻麻的酥痒让他难耐的扭着腰，手指满足不了已经被勾起情欲的他，于是他抬起头看向被绑在椅子上的朴佑镇。  
朴佑镇鼻尖萦绕的是馥郁的草莓香气，甜得发腻，他能感受到脚边的人在微微颤抖，似乎忍耐着什么。突然一双手摸上了他的小腿，渐渐地向上，停留在他的裆部。那双手带着不可抑制的抖，艰难的拉开了朴佑镇的裤链，在朴佑镇的惊呼中，对方含住了朴佑镇因为接吻微微勃起的阴茎。  
对方的口腔很热，嘴唇却很凉，接吻时就知道对方有着适合接吻的丰润饱满的唇，谁知道这张嘴更适合口交。仅仅是被含着阴茎，朴佑镇都觉得快感顺着下体直奔大脑，本就处于兴奋边缘的阴茎变得更粗大，对方一开始含的很深，随着阴茎彻底勃起，他感觉嘴巴要被撑开了，艰难的吐出含在嘴里的阴茎，他被完全勃起的阴茎体型吓了一跳。想到这样的巨物要进入自己，除了惧怕，他还有着一丝病态的期待。  
他伸手勾过了放在一旁的袋子，翻找了一会有些疑惑的歪着头回忆了一下在便利店时的场景。为了缓解结账时的尴尬，除了成人用品他还拿了一堆小零食，但是在成人用品区因为周围还有一对情侣在挑东西，他有些匆忙的随便拿了两个盒子就走了，此时袋子里，除了已经被他用掉的润滑剂，另一盒是同款橘子味的润滑剂——他竟然没有买避孕套。  
他有些茫然，学生时代的生理卫生课强调过无数次性行为一定要带避孕套，自己查过得资料也说了，男性之间做爱最好带上避孕套。  
要不……不做了？  
但是催情剂的效果好到让他实在无法接受这个念头，似乎是坏事情发生的多了，他也不在乎什么条条框框了，做了就要做到底，一坏到底，也没什么不好的。  
他扶着朴佑镇的大腿从地上站起来，双腿岔开，一手扶住朴佑镇的阴茎，对准自己的后穴缓缓坐下。朴佑镇的尺寸太大了，对于第一次承受的人来说，进入的过程简直像是酷刑，哪怕他已经为自己做好了扩张，但是新手扩张水平差得要命，导致现在仅仅进入三分之一，他就痛得不肯继续了。  
幸好还记得自己不能讲话，他忍着痛，撑在朴佑镇肩膀处，疼得直吸气。  
朴佑镇也不好受，对方的后穴就像他的嘴一样，潮湿又温热，天知道他多想立刻将自己的男根满满的埋进去，但偏偏他被束缚着无法使力，这场性爱的主导者疼得不敢动，只是趴在自己的肩头掉眼泪。  
“你可真够矫情的，是你在强奸我，你还好意思哭？”朴佑镇没好气的呛到。  
对方似乎被打击到了，眼泪掉得更凶了。朴佑镇有些烦躁的侧过头，用嘴摸索着找到了对方的耳朵，张嘴叼住，用虎牙用了些力气的咬了一下，“快点做，做完再跟你算账！”  
男人张了张嘴，最后还是没说话，闭上嘴擦干了眼泪，像是要速战速决一般，他吸了口气，一咬牙坐了下去。巨大的男根一下子全部没入，进入到了前所未有的深度，后穴被撑得满满当当，被填满的充实和胀痛，以及撕裂感太超过，男人好看的葡萄眼睁大，被擦干的眼泪又开始潸潸流下，唯有不能出声这一条还牢牢记着，所以即使疼得发抖，他也没出声，只是用力的抱着朴佑镇，默默地继续流泪。  
朴佑镇被爽得发出满足的喟叹，对方的后穴难得的紧致又柔软，对方的身体因为疼痛而颤抖，肠道不自觉收缩挤压着硕大的入侵者，这快感不亚于剧烈的抽插。朴佑镇用还算能移动的大腿向上顶了顶，大腿和臀部相撞发出啪啪的声响。  
“别哭了，快点动。”  
男人满脑子的怎么会这么痛，再也不想做了，丝毫没去考虑朴佑镇怎么会配合一个强奸犯。他听话的扭着腰，利用后穴柔软的肠壁包裹着朴佑镇的男根，满满的疼痛被情欲打败，催情剂的效果又复发，他开始不自觉的上下抬高腰部，让肉棒在后穴内进进出出，来回几次后，他有些体力不支，又开始趴在朴佑镇的肩头喘气。  
朴佑镇的快感就这样被吊着，不上不下，心里更是暴躁，这人真的是连强奸都不会，还敢做出跟踪绑架的事。  
“你，”朴佑镇低沉的嗓音在男人耳边炸开，性感得让他心如擂鼓，“松开我脚上的绳子。”  
男人蹭在朴佑镇的颈窝处剧烈地摇头，他曾亲眼见过朴佑镇用腿一脚踹倒了抢劫的彪形大汉，对方躺在地上半分钟愣是爬不起来，也是那天他才知道这个笑起来少年感十足的男孩子，竟然是全国跆拳道比赛金牌得主。他虽然有183的身高，但身板真的单薄，身形很大只，实则纸片人，要是被朴佑镇踹一脚，他大概就醒不过来了。  
“我不跑，我就是想帮帮我自己，”朴佑镇无奈道，“都是男人，你知道我现在不上不下的要郁闷死了吗？”  
男人这次听话的站了起来，阴茎从后穴抽出带来了快感，紧接着就是更深的空虚，不只是朴佑镇不上不下，他何尝不是觉得情欲难耐，又无法纾解。解开了朴佑镇脚上的绳子，男人又老实的坐了回来，这次他很快的将硕大的肉棒用后穴吞吃下去，贝齿咬住下唇，将所有的呻吟挡住，脸上的欢愉确实遮挡不住，不过好在朴佑镇看不到，若是看到男人漂亮的脸蛋被情欲侵占，这场荒唐的性事怕是会更加疯狂。  
朴佑镇左右活动了下脚，久违的自由让他露出一个耐人寻味的笑容，然而男人并没注意到。  
“你动一动，别想坐着享受。”朴佑镇低声凶到，男人抖了抖，又开始努力的抬着腰上下吞吐着后穴里的巨物。  
朴佑镇就着男人的频率，配合着向上顶弄，每一下都又狠又重的肏进去，男人有些承受不住，软了身子倒在朴佑镇怀里，朴佑镇不管男人承受如何，更不在意男人现在忍着声音多辛苦，他享受到了男人后穴的妙处，凶狠的肏着，肠肉被快速的抽插带着几乎外翻，肠液被打成了白沫黏在穴口，胯骨和臀肉相撞发出拍打的声音，朴佑镇一言不发的用力，男人又在忍着呻吟，一时间只听见肉体拍打的啪啪声。  
突然肉棒戳中了肠壁内一小块软肉凸起，男人终于发出了甜腻的呻吟声，但仅仅一下男人就用手捂住了嘴，朴佑镇听着，心情大好的变着花样戳刺着男人的敏感点。前列腺被不断地侵犯，纵使是男人再怎么努力，吟哦声还是一点点的泄了出来，最后男人咬住了小臂，另一只手拍打着朴佑镇的肩膀，想让他慢一点。  
“你叫出来吧，”朴佑镇喘着粗气道，“煐岷哥。”  
男人，或者说林煐岷蓦地瞪大了双眼，羞耻和害怕让他再一次哭了出来，这次不用忍着哭声，他抱着朴佑镇的头，在起起伏伏的颠簸中，哭的上气不接下气。  
“佑镇……唔朴佑镇。”林煐岷语无伦次的边哭边喊朴佑镇的名字，前列腺快感让他达到了高潮，精液喷射出来弄脏了朴佑镇黑色的卫衣。  
高潮瞬间后穴收缩，朴佑镇被夹的也忍不住射在了林煐岷体内，精液射入了肠道深处，林煐岷被精液填满，小腹微微的涨起。同时高潮的快感让林煐岷张大了嘴，一瞬间忘记了呼吸。  
朴佑镇手腕上的绳索不知什么时候解开了，他抬手撤下了眼前的黑布，突然的光亮让他下意识闭上了眼睛，短暂的适应后，他看到林煐岷浑身赤裸，满脸情欲的样子，用手捏住林煐岷的下巴，朴佑镇顺着嘴角舔舐着林煐岷脸颊的泪痕，一直舔到林煐岷还在失神的眼睛。  
“林煐岷，My turn.”

***  
朴佑镇隔壁搬来了新邻居，在第一次新邻居带着自己做的小菜敲响朴佑镇的门时，朴佑镇就知道，自己一见钟情了。虽然他们仅仅是交换了姓名，但这并不妨碍朴佑镇对林煐岷的好奇，这个男人和自己有着同样的釜山口音，笑起来的时候有着不符合成年人的单纯，偶尔还会看到这个人蹲在路口和流浪的猫咪对话，虽然猫咪沉浸在美味的猫罐头之中并没有理他，但林煐岷还是自顾自的说的开心，语速快起来的时候釜山口音更明显。  
发现林煐岷的跟踪简直太简单了，这个人笨笨的，天生好人，一点坏事都做不好，朴佑镇趁着林煐岷上班的时候顺着阳台翻进了林煐岷的家，暗房里贴满了偷拍自己的照片，新手跟踪狂先生甚至将写满了爱慕的日记本大方的放在客厅里。  
朴佑镇拉上李大辉裴珍映一起回家，不给林煐岷跟踪的机会，想着他究竟什么时候会忍不住来找自己表白，谁知道林煐岷胆子这么小，几次之后不仅放弃了跟踪，在门口遇见自己的时候甚至开始躲着自己。  
耐性不好的朴佑镇特意在林煐岷下班回家的时间点站在门口装作打电话，透露自己要搬走的信息给他，如果这次林煐岷还是没反应，那我就去主动点追他好了。  
谁知道林煐岷，这个坏事做的满是破绽的好人，竟然选择了最错误的一条路。  
跟踪狂游戏到此结束了，煐岷哥，准备好接受我的游戏规则了么？  
朴佑镇晕过去前，如此想到。


End file.
